


The Mistletoe

by inuyuren



Category: The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)
Genre: Confessing Feelings, F/M, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Mistletoe, True Love, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28461357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inuyuren/pseuds/inuyuren
Summary: I also forgot to upload this one, but it’s a Christmas Day special
Relationships: Lock/Shock (Nightmare Before Christmas)
Kudos: 1





	The Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Lock-18 Shock-19 Barrel-17

Christmas Day

8:00 (morning)

Lock's POV 

I was just minding my own business writing on my dairy until Barrel came in my room without knocking I quickly closed my dairy and hiding it before he could see it "I didn't know you had a dairy Lock" Barrel said "shut up Barrel!" I yelled at him he giggled "what are you writing about?" he asked I blushed "n-nothing" I lied, I was writing about Shock again "come on Lock tell me I won't tell anyone especially... Shock" he said her name. I blushed more he knew I had feelings for her because when we all met I told him that I have feelings for her and not to tell her "well you just...... said what I.... was writing.... about... now get out of my room" I growled "but Shock wants you to come downstairs to eat breakfast" Barrel said I sighed "I'll be there just leave" I said then he left. I went to my closet grabbing Shock's old dress that she wore when we were kids smelling it real quick and put it back in my closet then going downstairs and don't ask how I got her dress.

Shock's POV 

I heard Lock coming downstairs and when I saw him I blushed while almost finishing my breakfast already since I was eating first "morning" I greeted him "morning" he replied back "lovebirds" Barrel said "we're not lovebirds Barrel" Lock said making me sad, but I didn't show it I just finished my breakfast and got up going to the living room putting on The Grinch (2000 live action) on. The movie started playing and Lock sat next to me on the couch I started blushing again "you wanna watch this with me?" I asked him "yeah" he answered I swear I saw him blush, but it could be my imagination so I just started watching the movie.

During the movie Lock said he needed to get something making me wonder what it is he's getting.

Lock's POV 

I told Barrel to come with me to Christmas town since he can turn invisible "so you are getting a mistletoe for Shock" he whispered "shut up and get it" I mumbled "okay, okay I'm getting it" he said then turned invisible grabbing a mistletoe and coming back even though I couldn't see him I could see his foot steps on the snow "okay got it " he said this time I could see him "and why is snow so hard to walk on?" he asked. Though it was a good question I didn't care right now "don't know, but let's go before anyone sees us they might think we're gonna do a prank them" I suggested "yeah you're right" Barrel said agreeing then we went back home.

Shock's POV 

The movie was almost over when Lock and Barrel came back "where were you two?" I asked them "you see in a second Shock, Lock sit by her you know I have to do the thing" Barrel said Lock sat by me again "boys what's going on" I asked looking at Lock "look up" Lock said. 

I looked up blushing and looked back at Lock "Lock a mistletoe" I said nervously "look Shock I know I've been mean to you, but it's just because I didn't want you to know that I have feelings for you, but now I'm showing you" he said then kissed my hand I blushed while smiling a bit and kissed me I blushed madly red first, but then I kissed back. We pulled away from the kiss looking at each other's eyes "I love you too" I said honestly while hugging him now smiling fully I heard Lock sigh happily I looked at him again "how long have you been in love with me?" I asked "a very really long time" Lock answered "me too" I said honestly "can I kiss you again?" Lock asked I giggled and pulled him for a kiss "lovebirds" Barrel said when we pulled away the kiss.

Lock's POV 

I glared at Barrel "shut up" I mumbled while blushing then Shock hugged me putting her head on my shoulder I blushed more and smiled putting my arm around her "my job here is finally done after all these years" Barrel said getting the mistletoe down and leaving to his room. 

"Lock" Shock said my name "yeah?" I asked her "you wanna... b-be my.... boyfriend?" she asked me I smiled softly at her "of course I will be your boyfriend, if you be my girlfriend" I said she smiled at me then kissed me I kissed her back she giggled cutely when we pulled away "this is the best Christmas ever" she said "I agree also the best Christmas gift" I said honestly "awww merry Christmas Lock" Shock said hugging me putting her head on my chest "merry Christmas to you too Shock" I said back then kissed her again.


End file.
